1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for receiving data by a User Equipment (UE) that supports a Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, mobile communication systems have been developed for providing communication while ensuring user mobility. With continuing technological advances, a mobile communication system is now able to provide a high-speed data communication service as well as a voice communication.
Recently, the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, which is a next generation mobile communication system, has been standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In implementation, an LTE system provides high-speed packet-based communication having a maximum transmission rate of about 100 Mbps. To support this transmission rate, the LTE system includes various schemes such as, a scheme of reducing the nodes located on communication paths by making a network structure simple, a scheme of allowing a wireless protocol to be as close as possible to a wireless channel etc.
Unlike a voice service, in a data service, resources and the like, which are assigned according to the quantity of data and a channel state, are determined. Thus, in a wireless communication system such as a mobile communication system, management of assigning transmission resources considering the quantity of resources available for transmission, a channel state, the quantity of data, and the like is performed by a scheduler. This is equally performed in an LTE system. Thus, a scheduler located at a base station manages and assigns wireless transmission resources.
Recently, there has been discussion regarding an evolved LTE communication system that is referred to as LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), which increases a transmission rate by applying several new technologies to the LTE system. The evolved LTE-A system includes improvement of a Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS). The MBMS is a broadcasting service provided through the LTE system.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a configuration of an MBMS network according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, an MBMS service area 100 is a network area that consists of a plurality of base stations that perform Multicast/Broadcast over Single Frequency Network (MBSFN) transmission. An MBSFN area 105 is a network area that consists of several cells combined. All transmissions of cells in the MBSFN area 105 are synchronized. Except for an MBSFN area reserved cell 110, all cells are used for MBSFN transmission. As the MBSFN area reserved cell 110 is not used for the MBSFN transmission, the MBSFN area reserved cell 110 may transmit data for another object. However, even when the MBSFN area reserved cell 110 transmits data for another object, a limited transmission power may only be permitted to a wireless resource assigned to the MBSFN transmission.